To Know Who You Are and to Let Me Know Who I Am
by Sidalee
Summary: Steve has two different sides and Kono loves both aka McKono Smut Sunday ficlet.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Omg, I'm so fucking horrified right now. This is pure porn guys, plain and simple, maybe I really, really need to get laid or something. I dunno what came over me and there's a fat chance that I successfully butchered their characters but please don't hate me too much.

Well, I'm just gonna hide in a corner while you are reading this.

It's very, **very** smutty and somewhat kinky, so if it's not your cup of coffee or you're not old enough please finish reading here. Anyway, enjoy!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

_..._

_It's in the water baby,_

_It's in the pills that pick you up,_

_It's in the water baby,_

_It's in the special way we fuck,_

_It's in the water baby,_

_It's in your family tree,_

_It's in the water baby,_

_It's between you and me._

_..._

Kono Kalakaua is a smart woman and more than that she's a cop who's done her fair share of undercover work so she knows everything about acting like a totally different person. But no matter how many years have passed the difference that lies deep within Steve McGarrett always seems to amaze her.

For one, there's her sweet, loving husband, who lays her out in their bed and strips her out of her clothes in an agonizingly slow way that leaves her needy and she can't help the small whine that leaves the back of her throat.

Then he covers her naked body with his, pressing down on her slightly, just to remind her that he has the strength to do whatever the hell he wants to her. He slants his mouth over hers in a firm but not too hard kiss and he licks into her mouth, running the tip of his tongue over the inside of her lower lip where the skin is so sensitive, it feels like she's being touched by a live wire and she jerks a little under him, feeling all raw and overexposed, with every of her nerve endings on fire.

His palm slides down on her neck, it's just a whisper like touch that leaves her breathless and she can't keep the moan inside when he finally cups her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple with the perfect amount of pressure. His lips touch the spot behind her left ear and she can feel the wetness between her thighs, as need coils deep down in her stomach.

When she tries to cajole him to end this delicious torture he just hushes her with that cocky grin of his and that dangerous glint in his lust filled blue eyes, pressing an open mouthed kiss on her other breast, barely touching her pebbled nipple and a whine breaks free from the back of her throat.

He moves down on her body, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses on every inch of skin he can reach and when he finally settles himself between her thighs, she's a trembling panting mess, halfway out of her mind and begging for release.

That's the point where he takes pity on her and pushes his finger into her and she cries out in relief, which quickly turns into a high-pitched scream when he sucks her clit into his mouth and flicks it gently with his tongue. She's on the verge of fainting with all of her rapid panting but tries to bow off the bed nonetheless when he hums around her clit, the vibration driving her crazy. He adds another finger and speeds up while his thumb strokes along her lips and at this point she's begging and sobbing and pleads with him in her sweetest voice to make her come. He lets out a deep growl, curling his fingers and her eyes rolls back in her head as she goes rigid with his name on her lips. He slows his tongue down then, just some gentle licking with long strokes along her slit, lapping up her juices, bringing her down from her highest heights gently.

And when she whispers his name all soft and blissed out he spreads her thighs wider, pushing into her inch by agonizingly slow inch and she feels feverish all over again. She can taste herself on his tongue when he kisses her while he fucks her with long deep strokes while the tension builds in both of them.

"Baby," he whispers hotly next to her ear, his voice a deep rumble resonating through her bones. "Come for me. I wanna feel you come around me."

And because she can't deny anything from him she throws her head back and lets go.

On the other hand there's that dark, edgy side of him that comes out to play when he's angry or feral with jealousy, mostly after undercover missions when he has no other choice but let other men touch her.

He just strides into their bedroom and pushes her onto the bed roughly on all fours, pushing up her dress in a desperate fashion as if he's dying to get to her. He yanks off her underwear impatiently and plunges into her without any warning but she doesn't need one because she's already wet form him, her arousal dripping down slowly on the inside of her thighs. He tears her remaining clothes off her body while he fucks her with hard deep thrusts growling all the time.

He stops for a second and pushes at her legs to widen her stance and she falls forward, her whole torso touching the bed now, only her ass is still high in the air and he covers her backside with his body like he can't be deep enough inside of her.

"Fuck, baby," he grunts in the deepest voice she's ever heard and his hot breath hits the shell of her ear and she shudders violently. "What should I do with you, huh?"

She tries to form the words but all she can manage is a long moan when he licks a long line along her spine, pressing down his tongue heavily before his lips settle above the skin on her ribcage and he bites down hard enough to make her scream in delight and he starts to suck a bruise onto the smooth golden skin and her body throbs even harder as he brands her.

When he's satisfied he moves back into his previous position and laces their fingers together while he presses deep inside of her.

"My helpless little cunt," he murmurs almost affectionately. "I love make you squirm under me. Nobody can make you feel this way, just me. Say it!"

"Just you," she croaks.

"Whom do you belong to?" he growls and circles his hips to touch every inch of her insides.

"You," she screams as she feels the need for release itching almost painfully under her skin. "Please, let me come."

"No." He snaps his hips harder against her. "Not yet."

"Please," Tears prickle her eyes. "I'm yours; only ever yours."

"Fuck yes you are." He speeds up his thrusts. "I love watching you struggle with it, how you fight that dirty pretty slut in you."

"God, yes," she moans helplessly under him.

"I know it makes you feel dirty for liking this." He tightens his grip on her fingers and presses her harder into the bed, making her completely immobile. "And it just makes me want to bring this out of you even more."

"Please…ohgod…please." She's mindless with pleasure and she doesn't even care that tears streak down her face as she begs for release.

"Love you so fuckin' much, my dirty little girl," he whispers and moves his hand to pinch her clit. "Come for me."

She screams so long and loud that sometimes she fears that she'll lose her voice one of these times.

After he pulls out, he gently gathers her into his arms and combs his fingers through her hair and kisses her softly and she knows that everything is alright again in their world.

Kono Kalakaua is a smart woman. She figured him out a long time ago and she accepted those totally opposite personalities of him. But there's one thing those sides of him have in common. They are dominant and possessive and she's more than happy to yield for both of them, because she loves _him_. She's _his_ woman. Always has been and always will be. But that doesn't mean he can't fuck her like she's the dirtiest slut sometimes.


End file.
